horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubiar
The Ubiar are a incredibly diverse, yet militaristic collection of races hailing from across the galaxy. The Milky Way's first documented encounter with them was between Kantal Krell, Vick Lexington, and Markus Kemp aboard a Kelviir battleship just before the onset of the Ubiar Invasion. Biology Due to the exhaustively diverse nature of the forces encountered in the Milky Way, it is entirely unknown what race the Ubiar actually are. It has been assumed and heavily theorized that Kantal Krell and the Cardiff Order's members are "true" Ubiar due to their esteemed positions in preparing for the invasion. However, this theory is often debated due to the incredibly small number encountered in the Milky Way. Many biologists believe the more numerous biotic soldiers encountered in their elite squads are "true" Ubiar. History Little is known about Ubiaran history outside of their efforts throughout the Ubiar Invasion. However, Markus Kemp's limited information offered about his former relationship with their leader Kantal Krell foretells an incredibly violent bloody history based around a galactic struggle in the Triangulum Galaxy known as the Armitage. The entirety of Triangulum eventually allied behind two sides, one being the Ubiar and the other being another incredibly powerful unnamed faction, and continued to fight for several millennia. The Ubiar started to slowly give up ground long before the Milky Way even gave birth to life, pushing them to invade and conquer the Pinwheel Galaxy to recruit more biotics for their war. One more unknown galaxy fell before the Ubiar finally set their eyes on the Milky Way, beginning their invasion in 2180 CE. Culture While the Milky Way has only had limited interaction with Ubiaran military forces, the Ubiar are assumed to be slightly religious due to the sacred respect they seemed to hold for their commander: Kantal Krell. Their language is still yet to be deciphered, so recorded interactions between soldiers and collected texts are of little use to researchers. Government The Ubiaran invasion forces are commanded by one lone man, Kantal Krell, with only few officers below him. There are no theories on how the Ubiar are governed outside of a military setting, though it is theorized that indoctrination is involved in some capacity. Military Fleet Their interstellar technology, including weapons, drive cores, shields, armor, and even life support systems, are millennia more advanced than current Milky Way technology. Their combined fleet power is absolutely overwhelming and capable of crushing even the strongest fleets. However, their ships have been shown to be noticeably slower at sub-light speeds, so hit-and-run tactics have proven incredibly effective. Army Like most Milky Way militaries, the Ubiaran army is composed of several tiers with varying levels of skill. They have their normal foot soldiers, which are even about as skilled as the legendary 401st Foreign Battalion and UNSMs, their more professional soldiers, which possess the pure strength of the Vobuk and the strategical capabilities of Bushrak special forces, and finally their biotics which are also organized into varying levels of skill. The Ubiaran army is incredibly lethal and efficient, though the Milky Way is far more comparable militaristically on the ground than they are in space. While the Ubiar have controlled the sky, the Milky Way has done an outstanding job fighting back in orbit. Category:Races Category:Non-Assembly Races